Afternoon
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Hay momentos calidos pasajeros y duraderos como un aterdecer y otros que no.
1. Chapter 1

**Afternoon**

.

.

.

-¿Hay algo que desees desde lo mas profundo de tu ser?

Lanzó la pregunta al aire sin dejar de contemplar el sereno movimiento del océano.

-Si.

Respondió sin desviar su atención de lo que hacía, que ella hiciera ese tipo de preguntas no era ninguna novedad.

-¿Qué?

Continuo ella abstraída.

-¿Hay algo que desees desde lo mas profundo de tu ser?

Esta vez él dejo a un lado sus herramientas y contemplo su delgada figura reluciendo frente al ventanal gracias a ese naranja atardecer.

-Yo pregunte primero.

Se giro ella enfrentando aquellos salvajes ojos verdes que no perdían de vista ninguno de sus movimientos

-¿Y por qué debería responderte?

Increpo arrogante, como siempre.

-Somos amigos, hay confidencialidad entre nosotros y de nuevo… yo pregunte primero.

-Suponiendo que tienes razón -se levantó de su asiento- siendo "amigos" y confidentes como tú dices -llego frente a ella- ¿no esperas una respuesta de algo que ya deberías saber?

Con su típica sonrisa cínica detallo sin pudor alguno el brillo apagado de aquellos ojos rojizos que poco se alteraban ante su ser.

Detestaba eso.

- _Touche._ Eres bueno evadiendo.

Volvió su vista a la bahía.

 _-no tanto como tú créeme-_

Susurró vagamente él posicionándose a un lado suyo.

-¿A qué viene semejante pregunta en medio de una tarde de verano en este laboratorio semi desmantelado en una torre casi abandonada, nostalgia, el dolor de un corazón roto ó tal vez el hecho de descubrir que la vida no es de color rosa como imaginabas?

Repuso la conversación en un tono más sombrío.

-Damián.

Reaccionó irritada buscando enfrentar su mirada sin embargo él fue el primero en llegar a ella: molestia, frustración, rabia, una mezcla de profundas y confusas sensaciones le golpearon al instante.

¿Por qué él debía estar molesto cuando la única que tenia derecho de estar así era ella?

-No puedo evitarlo, pero te lo dije desde el principio, aquello que tenías con West era tan tonto que, así como había empezado así debía terminar, un sinsentido tan pasajero que de hecho ni te tendría que doler, no valía… no vale la pena.

Gruño con cierto odio la última frase.

-No opines algo de lo que tú no entiendes.

Intento no dejarse llevar por él, por sus sentimientos o la frustración que palpaba en su lengua que se afilaba lista para el ataque.

-¿No entender?

-una risilla sarcástica inundo el lugar-

¿Dime que parte de todo este show de "la chica enamorada y un tanto marginada" no entiendo? Eres fuerte, inteligente, poderosa y atractiva y te dejaste llevar por el tonto optimista al que le basto unas cuantas palabras bonitas para que tu cayeras, ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes? ¿Acaso estabas tan desesperada por un poco de afecto? ¿En serio eres así de tonta?

La severidad y dureza con la que escupía cada una de sus palabras no se comparo ni un poco con el dolor que le dejo aquella bofetada y el rastro de lágrimas que ella se aferraba a retener con tan poco éxito surcando lentamente por su pálida piel.

-Rachel yo…

Reaccionó demasiado tarde.

-No, no te me acerques, eres un completo imbécil.

Mascullo entre lágrimas y quejidos llenos de dolor y cortos de respiración mientras desaparecía en un portal fuera de su alcance.

La había jodido en grande.

.

.

.

 _¡Hello mis mininos!_

¿qué tal los trata la vida?

A mí de la chingada.

Demasiado trabajo, demasiado estrés y para colmo voy y me desmayo en medio de los momentos cruciales porque estoy anémica (LoL).

Quisiera morirme en ocasiones, pero bueno aquí les traigo algo en lo que he trabajado, porque si, aunque ustedes no lo crean aun sigo con mi DamiRae a pesar de lo que DC diga o haga (muerte al WallyxRae) sigo aferrada a mis principios.

En fin, espero les guste, esto esta escrito al azar y posiblemente tenga una tercera parte, tal vez solo se quede en la segunda, les traeré después el segundo capítulo.

¿Cómo ven a Damián? ¿Todo un HDP no creen?

Espero sus dudas, sus bonitos comentarios y bueno a los que están en el colegio disfruten sus últimos días del semestre (sobrevivan, la fuerza estará con ustedes XD) que ya viene el verano (vamos a la playa oh oh oh -righeira 1983-)

 _Con mucho cariño Astoria._

P.D. no estoy muerta pero tampoco de parranda solo soy un adulto responsable que trata de sobrevivir en esta inestable economía de este siglo, prometo volver pronto :*


	2. Chapter 2

_"¿Hay algo que desees desde lo más profundo de tu ser?"_

.

.

.

Ella lanzo la pregunta al aire esperando que aquello se desarrollara en una conversación profunda y reflexiva que le ayudara a encontrar (aunque sea poco) alivio a su malestar pero de alguna manera (muy torcida) eso no fue así y termino en un desastre, cosa que la decepciono, no es que él fuera su confidente o su mejor amigo de toda la vida como había dicho, no, él no lo era, pero él era alguien en quien ella sentía podía confiar y obtener una inesperada honestidad que tal vez le ayudara a calmar ese horrible ansiedad y confusión que le provocaban un agujero negro en su corazón.

 _"te lo dije desde el principio, aquello que tenías con West era tan tonto que, así como había empezado así debía terminar..."_

-¿acaso crees que no lo sé? No tenias que decir algo tan obvio... idiota.

Entre lágrimas, un poco de rabia y un montón de otras abrumadoras emociones que la inundaban termino de subir hasta la azotea de la torre donde contempló la lenta muerte de ese atardecer.

 _"¿Hay algo que desees desde lo más profundo de tu ser?"_

-Yo solo quería que alguien me escuchara. ¿Cómo demonios esto termino así?

Inhalo y exhalo tratando de controlar sus emociones, pero realmente ya no podía, Damián la había molestado niveles que solo él podía, pero ¿Por qué sentirse así?

Si bien el final de su romance con Wally fue triste y un tanto doloroso (para ser la primera vez) en cierta manera no lo fue tanto como lo imagino, es decir todo a pesar de todo habían terminado en un acuerdo mutuo.

 _¿Acuerdo mutuo?_

 _-Rae lo intentamos._

 _-Si Wally, lo intentamos._

 _-Pero eso no significa que no te quiera._

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente-_

 _-Tal vez... en otro momento, con otra perspectiva de la vida y un poco de experiencia... tal vez esto ¿funcione?_

 _-Si eso llega a suceder... seria bueno, pero por el momento... esto se termina aquí._

 _Sonrió ligeramente tratando de retener un poco más las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse._

 _-Si, somos muy diferentes, yo soy de este modo y por el momento no pienso cambiar y aunque lo intente tal vez... -un deje de duda se escuchó en su quebrada voz- no -esta desapareció- no podría._

 _Solucionó firme._

 _-Lo sé y tampoco te pido que lo hagas porque por mas que lo intente yo tampoco lo haría, soy de este modo y nada lo cambiara._

 _-¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Rio Wally dándole la espalda._

 _-A pesar de las diferencias somos muy parecidos._

 _-¿A penas te das cuenta?._

 _Sonrió ella._

 _-Es por eso por lo que nos estamos repeliendo en el fondo somos lo mismo._

 _-Si y los polos iguales se repelen._

 _-Si, estúpida física._

 _-Si, estúpida física._

 _Concluyo mas calmada, ni al final de esto él podía dejar de ser así de tonto._

 _-Rae... en verdad deseo que seas feliz... mira a tu alrededor no te limites, se que a veces puedes ver cosas que otros no, pero otras puedes ser una completa ciega._

 _-¿Te estas burlando de mí?_

 _Pregunto confundida._

 _-No, estoy dándote un empujón..._

.

.

-¿Un empujón? Sigo sin entender...

Murmuro suavemente y una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y se animo a levantar la vista intentando contemplar el cielo nocturno, sin embargo...

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!

Con las pupilas dilatas y cierto horror contemplo a cierto odioso individuo que la miraba desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí sin hacer ruido?

Dio un paso atrás un tanto amedrantada de la vista de él parado sobre el borde de la azotea que lo hacia lucir mas alto y un tanto siniestro ya que en ningún momento cambio de expresión.

-Si tienes algo mas que decir busca a alguien más, no pienso escuchar más ni una de tus estupideces.

Lo reto intentando ser firme, pero su esfuerzo quedo en eso, un simple esfuerzo, ya que él continuo como si nada.

-¿De verdad te gustaba tanto?

Finalmente él abrió la boca

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te gustaba de él?

-¿Qué?

Respondió sorprendida.

-¿Su físico, su humor, su sentimentalismo, la facilidad con la que socializaba, su estúpida y asquerosa sonrisa, Qué es lo que tanto te gustaba de él?

-¿Perdón?

Balbuceó confundida.

-¿Quiero qué me digas exactamente qué es lo que West tenía para que tú te enamoraras estúpida y perdidamente de él?

-No entiendo Damián.

-Te he tratado como estúpida y no pienso disculparme por eso, pero también pienso que eres fuerte, inteligente, poderosa y atractiva, no, no solo lo pienso, te lo he declaro y tú no escuchaste ni una mierda todo por lloriquear por ese perdedor, entonces si vas a ignorarme... si, vas a hacerme de menos... quiero que me digas el motivo...

-¿Qué es lo que él tiene que yo no?

.

.

.

¡Booooom! Babys ¡Boooom!

¿Cómo lo ven mininos?

Posiblemente esto tenga muchas inconsistencias, pero tengo sueño y otra vez estoy escribiendo de mi celular XD

Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios que esto... Continua y finaliza en el sig cap

Puede parecer que no tiene sentido pero les juro que si, bueno... en algun punto (?) XD


End file.
